Harry Potter and the Lost Ages
by SilverStreak0911
Summary: Harry meets a new friend who he has met long before his time along with his two best friends. New prophecy, love, powers, and family. Manipulative Dumbledore. There is one little part that is similar to Sailor Moon, other than that I made up. The picture is for now. I have to scan my characters i made for this story. I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.
1. Chapter 1

** Harry Potter and The Lost Age**

** Chapter 1**

Meagan was at home in her bedroom in the basement writing in her notebook when her mother came into her room.

"Meagan, you got mail."

"Who is it from?"

"It says Hogwarts School, all the way from England. Did you apply to college there?"

"From England? No, but let me read it." She took the letter and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Hollows_

_We are please to inform you that you have been selected to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry to tell you so late. We were unable to locate you. Please respond by August 30th. We will get with you when you arrive to school. Here is a list of supply that you will need for school. Thank you and have a great day._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonnagol_

"Whoa! Seriously? I didn't know there was such thing as a magical school.

"What? Are you seriously thinking of going?"

"Well why not?"

"There's no such thing as magic and what if its a prank?"

"Who would joke about this? Because that's just not cool if it were a prank." A piece of paper fell out of the envelope. It was a ticket to King Cross Station along with a plane ticket for tomorrow. "Well that seems real enough for me. And if I'm going then I better pack because I leave tomorrow."

"What about your friends and family here?"

"Don't get me wrong mom, I love you all but i don't fit here. No one understands me and thinks I'm happy here when in reality I'm not. I want a fresh start where no one knows me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the past always catch up with me and I don't want that. People always treat me different because I am hard of hearing and thinks I'm stupid. So I'm going to this school with no one knowing about my past.

"But what will I tell everyone?"

"Have them mail me. Once I know the address, I will give it to you."

Mom seems a bit upset but she nodded. She wanted her to be happy. "Okay but you got to keep us posted."

"Deal." Her mom went back upstairs and Meagan began to pack."

That night when Meagan fell asleep, she began to dream.

~ Dream ~

There was two couples sitting around having a picnic out in the middle of the garden.

"This is so nice. We finally get a chance to get away from the Palace and enjoy some time alone." The man with orange hair said.

"I agree, I don't think I can go another day being told what to do." The brunette agreed.

"Well I for one am glad to be me for once. Sitting here with my handsome fiance." The other brunette said.

"Don't forget about your little one."

"Have you told your mother yet?" The black haired asked?

"No. She seems so busy and today she was a bit mad about something so I will tell her when things slow down."

"Okay but tell her soon. Granted you're only a month long, just don't take to long."

"I promise to tell her soon."

Suddenly the bell for trouble tang and people yelling 'The Dark Lord is attacking!'

"So much for peace." The red headed joked.

"Ian! Evans! Get Laelette and Tiana to safety."

"Mama, what's going on?

"Just go now!"

"I don't think so Queen. You know the deal." The Dark Lord said as he walked towards Laelette.

"No, stay away from my daughter."

"What deal mom?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Laelette shook her head. "Well I am suppose to take you as my Queen or the Kingdom will be gone."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can." He grabbed Laelette's arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." Evans said with his wand pointed at the evil man. Before Evans could kill the man, someone shot at him first with the killing curse. Evan fell to the ground.

"Evans! Why you bastard! You will pay for that!" Ian ran without thinking, got himself killed.

"Ian!"

"Evans!" Both girls cried out. They went to their respected partner and had their head in their lap. Both thinking the same thing, pulled out their wand and killed themselves.

The Queen was devastated how it came to be. She had her wand out.

The Dark Lord was completely shocked that he didn't see the green spell coming at him, killing him instantly.

The Queen, crying, used the last of her energy and brought everyone alive 1000 years later on the Planet Earth.

~ End Dream ~

Meagan shot up in bed, breathing heavily. "Wow that was one intense dream." She looked at the clock, reading 6:21am. She got up to get ready to go to the airport.

Her brother Mikey spent the night so he is taking Meagan to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I do not own anything except for new characters and plot. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co.

Chapter 2

New Friend

"You ready, Megs?" Mikey asked.

"Almost. Just gathering things to take with me for the ride." Five minutes pasted. "Okay ready. Let's go." they got in the car and drove in silence till they got to the airport.

"Can you help me with the suitcase?" Meagan asked as they arrived.

"Sure." They both got out, gathering Meagan's stuff and walked inside. 'Got everything?"

"Yep, thank you for driving me here and helping."

"No problem. I will walk you to your gate." Meagan nodded. "So your going to school in England huh? Learning about magic?"

"Yea, I think it will be fun. Who knows, maybe I will be able to transform things."

"I don't know why you're going but it sure is...you."

Meagan laughed. "Yea it does, doesn't it? Well don't worry. I will let you and everyone else know what is going on once I get settled in."

"Okay. Be careful and take care. Love you Megs."

"I will and love you too." We gave each other hugs then went out separate ways. Meagan went to sit on a chair at her gate and wait to get on her plane.

"Is this seat taken?"

Meagan jumped. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay. My mind is elsewhere. You can sit here."

"Thank you. My name is Harry."

"My name is Meagan.

"Nice to meet you. So where are you heading?"

"New England."

"Really? What's out there?"

"School. Where are you going?"

"Same. My relatives wanted to visit their friends and my Uncle's family here."

"That's funny. You're here from New England to visit your family and friends while I am leaving here to New England for school. And here we are going to the same place."

"Yea that does seems funny. Like fate or destiny put us together. So you live here?"

"Yea."

"Why are you going to school in New England?"

"Because I want to start a new life, where no one knows me."

"I know what you mean. I want to do that but with some people I know wont let me."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm too important and they depend on me."

"Wow, that's like a lot on your shoulders."

"Tell me about it."

"Well what seat are you on the plane?" Meagan asked, changing the subject.

"I am..." he looked at his ticket. "19B."

"Sweet, I am 19A."

"Good, I was going to trade with someone if we weren't together." Meagan laughed.

"Flight 138 is now boarding first class."

"Woo! We are about to get on. I never been on a plane before."

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

"Well to tell you the truth, it's really not that great. It's really long."

"I know. 9 hrs. But I heard they serve you meals, watch movies and listen to music."

"Alright well let's get on the plane."

"Okay." They grabbed their duffel bags and headed to the walkway. But Meagan stopped when she saw the narrow closed walkway.

"Meagan?" Harry asked when he realize that Meagan wasn't with him. "Something wrong?"

"Uh...I didn't realize it was so small."

"What? The walkway?"

"Yea."

"Claustrophobic?"

"Oh yea."

"Then take my hand." Meagan took his hand and they both walked till they got to their seats. "You liking it so far?"

"Shut it you. That's probably the only thing I don't like."

"Please fasten your seat belt for we are about to take flight." The flight attendance announced.

"Let the 9 hrs flight begin."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I do not own anything but my plot and new characters. Everything else is JK. Rowling. Thank you and please review!

Harry Potter and the Lost Ages

Chapter 3

"So what school you going to?" Harry asked.

"It's a long name but its an all girls school. What about you?"

"An all boys school. Nothing special."

"Hmm, you're right nothing special. Where you live in New England?"

"Scotland. I unfortunately live with my aunt and uncle."

"I take it you don't like your relatives?"

"No they are okay. They just don't like some things that I can't explain. Can I suggest something."

"Sure."

"When you arrive in New England, don't trust anyone. There are people who are manipulative, mean, evil and downright rude."

"Um...okay. I don't usually trust anyone. Thanks for the advice. Now how about some food and a movie?"

"Sounds good to me. Look they are playing Tomb Raider."

"That is such a good movie. I love Angelina Jolie. She is a great actress. The game character even looks like her."

"I never played any games." Harry replied. And the two continued to talk till they got tired which they both ended up taking a nap.

Harry woke up first after 5 hrs of sleeping with Meagan sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled and stared at her. He could not stop thinking about how he felt like he met her before the airport. Like he knew her before.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Meagan asked , startling Harry.

"Nothing. I was thinking of what to order."

"Hmm, good idea. I for one want a Pepsi and some chip. How long till we arrive?"

"One more hour." Harry replied as he pushed the button to get the flight attendance.

"I am going to listen to techno music. You want to listen?"

"Techno? Never heard of it."

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"Can we get something to eat and drink?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

"I would like a cheeseburger with no ketchup and pickles, fries and a Pepsi." Meagan ordered first.

"Okay, what about you sir?"

"Pizza and a coke?"

"No problem. I will bring your drinks in a minute and your food will be up in 15 minutes."

"Thank you." Meagan and Harry said in unison. They both listened to music till their food came.

Before they knew it, they were in New England. "May I have your attention. If you would please put away all electronics and fasten your seat belts. Welcome to New England. Have a great day and enjoy your stay." The flight attendance announced.

"You ready for a new start?" Harry asked.

"Hell yea!" They both got their duffel bags.

"Ready milady?" He held out his hand. Meagan smiled and took it without questions. It took them a bit but they finally got off the plane and through the walkway. "Now that you're safe, I guess we will go our own way. It was great meeting and talking to you." Harry said.

"Thank you and the same here. I hope we can get together soon."

"Let me give you the address I stay at for the summer." Harry wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to Meagan. "Mail me soon."

"Will do. See you later."

"Bye." They went their separate ways.

Meagan called a cab. "Can you take me to this place?"

"To the old record store? Sure." It only took five minutes.

"Thank you." She paid him for the ride and got out. She looked around, people walking up and down the sidewalk, then she saw the sign 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Hello. Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron. My name is Tom the owner and barkeep of the pub." Tom introduced.

"Hi my name is Meagan. I would like to get a room till September 1st."

"Alright, that will be 3 galleons."

"Galleons?"

"Wizardry money."

"Oh, well I don't have that. Can you tell me where I can get some?"

"Sure. Just go through the back. Let me show you." Tom turned around and stood in from of a wall, tapping in areas and it opened. Meagan was surprise at the sight. There was many shops on both side of her. She looked right up ahead and saw the big white building that Tom mention. "That at the end is the bank. Cant miss it."

"No you sure can't. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Meagan walked down the street, through the crowds. Seeing shops from Owl shop to Potions. She finally got to the big white building. As she entered the building, she noticed it was very big, clean and had two very long counters with many goblins working behind them on either side of her. What she didn't notice as she walked to the front, all the goblins were eyeing her.

"Hi, I'm here to exchange my money into wizardry money."

"How much?"

Meagan dug into her pocket, pulling out a 100$. "However this makes."

The goblin raised his brow, taking the money. "I will be back in a minute." He turned around to get the galleons and came back with a big pouch. "Here you are ma'am." He handed her the money bag and bowed his head.

"Thank...you." She turned and left.

She paid Tom his 3 galleons. "Your room is on the 4th floor, 2nd door on your right."

"Thank you very much." She took the key and turned to the stairs. She put her stuff away and got out a pen and paper to write to her family then went to her story that she writes


End file.
